


Just another lazy Sunday afternoon

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Summer Pornathon 2013, week 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin goes to the park to watch the hot guys play footie. But footie's boring, isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just another lazy Sunday afternoon

Gwaine and Arthur stopped in their tracks when the dark-haired bloke pulled his t-shirt over his head, positioned it in the grass and flomped down on it, the football forgotten. 

“Damn, he’s hot.”

“Bit on the pale side.”

“But gorgeous.”

“I’m going to…”

“You will not,” Arthur interrupted him. “I saw him first.”

“Will you two get back to the game or shall we call it quits for today?” Percy yelled from the other side of their make-shift football pitch in the park and they both started moving again.

They ended their game a while later and said their good-byes. 

“If you’re not interested, princess…” Gwaine glanced at the dark-haired man who hadn’t moved in a while.

Arthur just growled and made his way over.

Damn, up close this guy was even more gorgeous. Broad shoulders, a narrow waist, strong arms and legs. Obviously working out, but not overdoing it, just the way Arthur liked. And the black hair that curled slightly sweatily in the nape of his neck…Arthur swallowed hard. Without thinking further, he sat down, braced himself on one arm and leaned over to put a kiss on the hot skin. “Wake up, sleeping beauty, you’ll get sunburned.”

The man grumbled and rolled onto his back, his eyes slowly opening and blinking against the sun. He startled when he noticed Arthur next to him. “Err…wha…?”

“Fuck, you’re even hot when you’re sleepy.” Arthur grinned. 

“Hot…” The guy sat up and reached for his water bottle, not in the slightest startled about a stranger kissing his shoulder. Taking a sip, he made a face. “Warm as piss.”

Arthur laughed. “Let me buy you a cold water. I’m Arthur.”

“Merlin,” the bloke murmured and rubbed a hand through his hair, still trying to blink away the sleep. “You play football here every Sunday.”

“Yeah, we’re so good that you fell asleep watching us.” Grinning, Arthur plucked a blade of grass from Merlin’s arm. 

“Don’t care much about football.” A bit more awake, Merlin grinned and Arthur’s heart almost stopped. 

“What do you care about?” His gaze held Merlin’s eyes. 

“Some cold water right now. And a hot bloke later?” He got up, picked his t-shirt from the ground and shook the grass and dirt from it, only to fling it over his shoulder, looking expectantly at Arthur.

He was on his feet in no time and pointed over to the drinks stand. “Cold water that way.”

They didn’t talk much on the way back to Arthur’s place but the looks Merlin threw him made Arthur’s blood boil. As soon as they were through the door, he reached for him and pushed him against the door, kissing the lips that had been teasing him the whole time. And they tasted just as great as he had imagined, no, even better. 

A short while later, he had Merlin on his back on the bed and thrust into him frantically. There was no need to go slow, they both wanted this and there was always time for a slow and gentle repeat later. 

“Turn around,” Arthur ordered and slipped out.

Merlin didn’t ask questions and presented his firm butt. Arthur growled as he plunged in again, digging his fingers into Merlin’s hips and his teeth in Merlin’s shoulder. He tasted of sun and sweat and grass and…Arthur didn’t get to catalogue the other tastes and smells as his orgasm washed through him. 

He grinned when Merlin clenched around him and came, too. 

They lay panting and then Merlin chuckled. 

“What?” What’s so funny? Why do you laugh? Was I that good? But Arthur was too out of breath to ask these questions as he raised his head to look at Merlin.

“Next time, we should do it right there, in the park. Why waste so much precious time walking to your place?”

Arthur’s head dropped back as he groaned at the image. “You’re going to the death of me.”

“But what a way to go.”


End file.
